Doesn't Make Sense
by teayunmin
Summary: Taehyung bahkan tak bisa berpikir bahwa ia membencinya, hanya memikirkan untuk membenci saja Taehyung tak bisa. Yang ada dikepala Taehyung hanya dirinya. / Bad Summary / It's BTS VGaKook Fanfiction / R&R Please.


_**Doesn't Make Sense...**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Complete

Pair: Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi / TaeYoon _slight_ Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook / TaeKook

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, etc.

**Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

**It's BTS FANFICTION.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan raya di depannya, ia terus menunduk tanpa ingin mengangkat wajah tampannya itu sedikitpun. Ia takut akan menyakiti orang lain dengan tatapannya. Seperti yang pernah _dirinya_ katakan...

"_**T-Tae, j-jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku takut..."**_

Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang memunculkan kepulan asap disekitaran mulutnya. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Sekarang sudah musim dingin, benar-benar dingin. Namun ia tetap berjalan lurus tanpa tahu akan kemana. Saat musim dingin seperti ini biasanya _dia_ akan menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan kedua tangan hangatnya, lalu tersenyum manis. Namun sekarang, _dia_ telah pergi.

_Dia _tak mengatakan apapun saat meninggalkan Taehyung hanya satu kata yang membuat Taehyung terperanjat _**'aku bosan'**_**.** _Ia_ juga menatap kecewa pada Taehyung lalu pergi begitu saja. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan itu, tapi Taehyung benar-benar merasa bersalah hanya dari tatapan saja, meski ia tak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat.

.

Masih musim dingin. Sudah 2 bulan setelah Taehyung ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Ia menjalani harinya seperti biasa, tak ada yang membangunkannya dengan sapaan hangat di pagi hari. Tak ada senyuman manis itu. Saat ia sadar terakhir kali _ia_ menggenggam tangan Taehyung, tangan itu tak lagi hangat, tangan itu benar-benar menggenggam kosong tangan Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan tak bisa merasakan genggaman tangan itu.

Entah apa yang telah Taehyung lakukan. Ia masih bingung hingga sekarang ia tidak mendapatkan penjelasan sedikitpun. Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? _Ia_ hanya memutuskan sepihak tanpa alasan apapun.

**Apakah cinta kita bisa berubah semudah itu?**

Taehyung bahkan tak bisa berpikir bahwa ia membenci_nya_, hanya memikirkan untuk membenci saja Taehyung tak bisa. Yang ada dikepala Taehyung hanya dirinya. Jika ada yang bilang Taehyung belum berusaha untuk melupakan_nya_ maka orang itu salah, Taehyung sudah mencoba segala macam cara untuk membuat dirinya sibuk dan lelah, namun sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia bisa melihat senyum itu berkelebat dikepalanya. Dan Taehyung akan berakhir dengan menangis dalam diam.

.

Saat Taehyung melihat_nya_, tanpa ada yang mengetahui ia bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. **Seolah-olah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan**. Tapi apa, Taehyung hanya bisa melihat_nya_ saja, tanpa bisa menyapa_nya_, tanpa bisa mengecup bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu. Candu yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Haruskan Taehyung memberontak agar mendapatkan candu itu kembali?

Tidak, Taehyung hanya bisa melihat_nya_ dalam diam.

.

Yang Taehyung tahu, **cintanya belum berakhir**, ini tak masuk akal...

Yang Taehyung tahu, **ceritanya belum selesai**, ini tak masuk akal...

Alasan yang _ia_ berikan, tak masuk akal. Tak bisakah _ia_ menjelaskannya?

Taehyung masih ingin berbicara dengannya karena semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal, namun lidahnya kelu...

Masalah demi masalah justru semakin menumpuk, dan akhirnya pecah dihari itu.

.

Taehyung merindukan tatapan yang membuat nafasnya memberat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jari-jari mungil yang sering bertautan dengan jari-jari miliknya, ia selalu merindukan setiap sentuhan jemari putih itu. Dan ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu akan bertahan selamanya. **Selama-lamanya...**

Namun, _dia_ berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kata-kata tajam dan dingin sering ia uatarakan, dan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu, ah— Taehyung sungguh merasa sangat bersalah tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya...

Taehyung mengerti bahwa hubungannya terasa seperti _treadmill_— berjalan ditempat. Tidak merenggang, namun tidak pula membaik. Hampa. Canggung. _Blank space._

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung mengerti, bahwalelaki manis itu benar-benar berubah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun akhirnya Taehyung mengerti, tak ada lagi ruang untuknya dihati lelaki manisnya itu.

Dan emosi Taehyung meledak di hari itu. Hari dimana langit ikut menangis untuk Taehyung, seolah hanya langit yang mengerti.

"_Hyung, kau dari mana saja?" _Taehyung mendekap_nya_ namun tak ada balasan.

"_A-Aku dari kampus, Tae" _mata bening itu baru saja membohonginya.

"_Dari kampus? Jam begini? Seriously, hyung! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" _mata bening_nya_ baru saja menatap nyalang pada Taehyung. Ia teriris.

"_Apa? Tak ada." _Bibir itu kembali berbohong.

"_BOHONG!" _ Taehyung menyesal telah melakukan ini. Membentak_nya._ Hingga mata indah itu menatap takut pada Taehyung.

"_T-Tae, j-jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku takut..." _Taehyung berusah melembutkan tatapannya, namun rahangnya tetap mengeras.

"_Hyung! Yoongi-hyung! Tatap aku!" _Taehyung berusaha mengikuti kemana mata itu menghindar, dan pada akhirnya Taehyung memilih mengangkat dagu itu.

Taehyung kaget, hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat kristal bening itu meluncur dengan derasnya dari mata bening _namja_ manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. _Namja _yang sangat disayanginya.

"_Hyung, uljima... sebenarnya ada apa? Aku takkan mengerti jika kau terus diam seperti ini.." _Taehyung luluh, ia menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya, walau tak mendapat balasan hanya tubuh_nya_ yang bergetar dan isakan yang semakin kencang yang meluncur dari bibir itu. Taehyung meringis.

"_Lepas!"_ lirihan itu terdengar penuh penekanan, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi orang yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"_Hyung—"_

"_Cukup Taehyung! Aku ingin kita mengakhirinya sampai disini..."_

Taehyung membatu. Hingga punggung itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Taehyung selalu kembali ke tempat dimana _ia_ biasa menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama Taehyung. Taman. Namun hari ini masih hujan, bahkan lebih deras dari hari-hari sebelumnya, namun Taehyung tetap duduk disana. Tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang hanya terlapisi sweater yang tidak lumayan tebal itu basah kuyup. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum miring seolah menantang langit yang sedang mengasihaninya.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku sweaternya. Kotak segiempat berwarna merah. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menuruni pipinya, namun itu tertutupi oleh hujan yang masih menangisinya. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan muncullah cincin berpermata hitam yang akan ia berikan pada Yoongi.

Namun, ia sudah cukup terlambat. **Sangat terlambat...**

Ia memandangi sekelilingnya, dan dengan jarak pandang yang terbatas oleh hujan, ia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berteduh dibawah payung. Saat salah seorang dari mereka bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung, ia bisa melihat pancaran kecewa itu lagi, ia bisa melihat _dirinya_ menggigit bibir_nya_ sendiri. Lalu menarik lelaki lainnya yang sedang memegangi payung untuk pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Taehyung meringis, dan menyimpan kembali kotak itu kedalam sakunya dan meremasnya pelan.

"T-Tae-hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Astagah! Kau basah kuyup, hyung.."

Tidakkah Taehyung bersyukur bisa mendengar suara orang yang khawatir dengannya, orang yang tadi memanggilnya, dan membawakan payung untuknya, lalu mengantarnya pulang kembali ke rumah? Tidak bisakah ia mensyukuri itu?

"Jungkook-ah..." suara Taehyung melemah karena ia benar-benar pucat sekarang, demamnya tinggi. Namun lelaki bersurai hitam dihadapannya mengurusnya dengan sabar dan hati-hati.

"Ne, ada apa hyung?" namja itu— Jungkook mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tak apa hyung... aku memang tak bisa menggantikan posisi_nya_. Namun, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyung. Kau juga menyakitiku..." senyuman teduh Jungkook membuat hati Taehyung luluh. Rasanya memang berbeda dengan yang Yoongi berikan padanya, namun tetap saja hatinya menghangat.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook..."

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

Hhahahaha xD pas banget dengerin lagu outro Dark&amp;Wild... disini aku buat pair-nya; VGa. Maafkan saya, jika tidak sesuai keinginan hehe *gk tapi akhirnya aku _slight_ ama phikuk *gapenting*  
Ff ini masih kuraaaang, sangaaaaaaat kuraaaang, saya butuh komentar para readers sekalian. Gomawo...


End file.
